


Just for you

by gotheku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Celos, Comportamiento obsesivo, Comportamiento posesivo, M/M, Pensamientos egoístas, obsesión, yandere!Chrollo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotheku/pseuds/gotheku
Summary: Chrollo desarrolla una obsesión hacia Kurapika la cual no es capaz de controlar o reconocer.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Just for you

Cada persona tenía una motivación diferente para regresar a sus hogares y eso era un tema intrigante de tratar, porque todos tenemos motivaciones e ideales distintos que nos seperan de ser una copia de los demás, pero, mayormente las razones más usuales y comunes por las que la gente sentía la necesidad de volver a casa eran para descansar después de un largo laburo, ver a su familia o encontrarse con esa persona especial y así recibirlos con una cálida bienvenida que ayudaría a eliminar todo el estrés del lugar en el que anteriormente aquel individuo se encontraba, para ser exactos, el sofocante trabajo.  
El pensamiento de tener a alguien esperando en la puerta o cerca de ella a la hora de llegada después de un día fuera del hogar parecía ciertamente agradable y tierno, una mascota podría encargarse de ese trabajo, ser el acompañante que te reciba en la entrada con mucha alegría de tener una vez más a su dueño consigo era encantador de imaginar, pero una mascota no haría nada más que acercarse a tí y emitir algún sonido que para otros resultaba molesto, llegar estresado para que lo primero que recibas sea un ladrido o maullido que te saque de quicio cuando tu cerebro no dé para soportar más y lo único que necesita es el total silencio para estar en paz... Ahí moría el encanto de la idea. 

Chrollo quería más que eso. 

Chrollo quería llegar a casa y encontrarse con su más grande deseo cerca de la entrada con los brazos extendidos hacia él, que saltara a su cuerpo y lo envolviera en un amosoro abrazo mientras de su boca una amena, atractiva y dulce risa regocijante y cargada de felicidad viajara por sus tímpanos en sinónimo de la alegría que sentía al verlo. El pelinegro quería envolver los brazos en su cintura tan fuerte que sin necesidad de decir una palabra podría expresarle a su amado que igualmente lo extrañó y no podía esperar ni un segundo más cuando se encontraba fuera de su morada para verlo y contarle de cómo transcurrió su día como tema de conversación. La mera idea de posar sus labios sobre aquella blanca piel con tonos rojizos y repartirle besos era otra cosa en la “lista de tareas” que haría cuando ambos se vieran después de un largo día sin uno al lado de otro, oh, cómo lo deseaba... 

Pero era algo que jamás pasará por un proceso para llegar a una etapa final donde aquel meloso cuento de enamorados por fin se hiciera realidad, porque Chrollo Lucilfer, por encima de esos dulces pensamientos tenía intenciones más oscuras, asquerosas y desagradables, él estaba tan obsesionado con el Kurta de cabellera dorada que su retorcida mente no se daba cuenta de que nada de lo que hacía estaba bien o le iba a servir de algo en su búsqueda para encontrar la manera de que aquel chico correspondiera de la misma forma a aquellos desconcertantes planes de una relación. 

No era para nada normal tener las paredes forradas en fotos de todos los ángulos de Kurapika, fotos que consiguió de otra enfermiza forma y sin consentimiento del muchacho: le pagó a alguien para que lo acosara por un tiempo con cautela y le sacara tantas capturas como sean posibles para que su habitación quedara más que sellada de su angelical rostro y cuerpo, para que cada vez que se despierte o llegue se encontrara con esos ojos color gris y escarlata donde sea que mirara. 

—Mi adorado ángel... Te extrañé demasiado—murmuró tras pasar por el umbral de su aposento, había llegado a casa. 

Sus ojos divisan toda la habitación, un fuerte suspiro cargado de lo que él creía era amor se escapa de sus labios para tomar una de las fotos plasmadas en las paredes. Deseaba y anhelaba recibir un abrazo suyo para ese entonces, escuchar su voz, un susurro, un grito, cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a hacer que el calor de su felicidad creciera, una foto no cubriría ese deseo tan quimérico que lo poseía desde que aún tiene memoria. 

Chrollo se sienta en el borde de su cama y se lanza hacia atrás cayendo elegantemente sobre el colchón. Mira hacia el techo buscando con qué distraerse, no podía seguir pensando en el bello semblante de aquel ángel de la muerte, sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos y era algo de que estaba sumamente consciente, pero recordar la cruda realidad solo lo frustraba más.  
Sus ojos se cambian de lugar y ahora observan otra de las fotos que tenían a su disposición, se levanta de su cómodo lugar y se dirige hacia esta, arranca el papel con violencia para centrar su mirada asesina y llena de sed de sangre en el hombre al lado de su tesoro: Leorio Paladiknight.  
Lo poco que sabía de él era que conoció a Kurapika tiempo atrás cuando tomaba el exámen de cazador junto a aquellos dos chicos con los que se topó una vez, también que aspiraba a ser médico pero después de ahí lo desconocía totalmente. Tenía sospechas e inseguridades tales como él siendo partícipe de una relación con el Kurta o simplemente uno de ellos estando enamorado del otro pero ninguno conociendo sobre estos sentimientos. 

La sola idea le repugnaba. 

—Yo jamás dejaría que un ser tan perfecto como Kurapika se entregara a alguien como tú—masculló para sí mismo. De la misma forma que arrancó la foto de su ubicación en la pared rompió el extremo donde se asomaba el pelinegro amigo del anteriormente nombrado, deja caer el pedazo al suelo y vuelve a ubicar lo que queda del original en el mismo sitio—...jamás. 

Tras aquella aparente amenaza al aspirante a doctor, vuelve y se dirige a su cama, a diferencia de hace unos momentos no regresa a esta para recostarse, sino que se abaja a la altura de la base para meter una de sus manos debajo de ella y sacar algo de allí.  
En sus manos ahora se encontraba un frasco que poseía el mayor objetivo del ahora mafioso, un objeto por el que la cabeza de la araña se sacrificó para tener de nuevo en sus manos todo por la fascinación hacia el chico de hebras doradas, todo por el repentino gusto que recobró hacia estos una vez su obsesión por Kurapika hizo presencia en su vida. No los tenía como una carnada para llamar la atención del ojigris y así tener una excusa para un segundo encuentro, algún chantaje o amenaza, sino para su uso personal, y sí, estaba hablando de un bote donde se hallaban flotando un par de ojos escarlata. 

Lo único que hacía con ellos era para lo que una vez los poseyó: observarlos detenidamente deleitándose con su color muerto y carente de su característico brillo vivaz que hasta ahora el único par en vida los portaba su ángel, el par que jamás le arrebataría y jamás permitiría que algún otro codicioso los pensara obtener. 

Chrollo nuevamente deja caer su espalda sobre la comodidad de su cama, vuelve a suspirar ahora acompañado de una repusilva sonrisa teniendo el frasco de vidrio atrapado entre sus brazos para así comenzar a hablar: 

—Kurapika... Mi hermoso y lindo tesoro, haré hasta lo imposible por tenerte aquí a mi lado, por escucharte decir todo lo que alguna vez he soñado escuchar—la obsesión que Lucilfer padecía era cubierta con un fino y falso entintado de “amor”, el sentimiento del cual desconocía el verdadero significado. Solo quería poseerlo, hacerlo suyo, obligarlo a sentirse de la misma forma que él, ahogarlo en su falsa definición de amor que solo lo llevaría a la locura y angustia, pero por su cabeza no pasaban esas ideas, solo él obteniendo lo que quería de su chico aún no pasando por un proceso tan fácil para llegar a ese fin—. Te amo, te amo demasiado, juro que algún día serás mío y estarás orgulloso de estar a mi lado, aún tenga que quitar todas esas piedras del camino—su voz ahora sonaba más oscura y desagradable, y era que sus emociones dieron un vuelco a otras más negativas al tan solo pensar en sus amigos que jamás permitirían la idea de verlos juntos. 

—...Aún si eso me llevara a quitarte todo lo que más amas, porque al fin y al cabo, solo me amarás a mí después de que te quedes sin nada a lo que estar tan pasionado y apegado. Yo seré tu único deseo cueste lo que cueste.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí estamos con otro drabble/one-shot de mi poderosísima otp waaaaa. Este es el primer escrito que está en mi libro en Wattpad pero hasta ahora lo vengo a publicar. Me gusta mucho la idea de Chrollo siendo yandere, es un gusto extraño culposo que he desarrollado– pero en fin, hasta que no termine los otros one-shots no creo poder seguir publicando de estos dos por aquí jij, les dejo el adelanto de que estoy trabajando en un one-shot súper largo de una familia kurokura, porque tengo una OC la cual debo sacar a la luz y es la hija de estos dos 💖💓💕
> 
> En fin, espero les haya gustado sisi, hasta luego. ✋


End file.
